If Eyes Could Speak
by TheTrueAwesomeness
Summary: A familiar strumming pattern caught her ear and Sakura's smile grew wider, remembering when she started to be fine with Sasuke's lack of words.


If Eyes Could Speak

Haruno Sakura laid on her bed and sighed in frustration. She was completely and utterly BORED**. **Tsunade had given her a notice saying that she had to talk the day off, or else she'd make her take the _whole week _off. Apparently she worked herself too hard. Tch, she so did not.

Although, the day off would've been alright with Sakura if it weren't for the fact that she had no one to hang out or train with. Ino was too busy with the flower shop, Hinata had future-heiress duties she had to deal with, the others all had hectic schedules, and both Naruto and her Sasuke-kun were on missions and weren't due back until tomorrow.

She sighed again, why did her day off have to be today when everyone else were too busy to just hang out? Seriously, what the heck did she do to deserve such punishment?

After glaring at her defenseless ceiling for a few minutes, Sakura sat up and looked around her room. She spotted her radio and smiled, listening to music should help her ease her boredom. She walked over to it, turned it on and sat back on her bed.

A fairly familiar strumming pattern caught her ear and her smile grew wider, remembering when she started to be fine with Sasuke's lack of words.

flashback! (yay! :D):

Sakura and Sasuke had just finished their date and arrived at Sakura's apartment to just hang out and enjoy each other's company. They sat on the couch together. Sakura thought that their date was nice – a very romantic dinner at one of Konoha's fanciest restaurants. The only problem to Sakura was that it had been too quiet.

They had been dating for a month now and Sakura had always thought that once she and Sasuke started dating, he would start talking to her more. Not whole conversations, she was sure that would exhaust him since he clearly wasn't accustomed to that, but she hoped maybe just a few words that didn't consist of Hn, Aa or You're Annoying. Sadly, she was mistaken.

He didn't even compliment her that often, even when she dolled up just for him. Which was very infuriating to Sakura since she doesn't really enjoy those pre-date sessions Ino forces her in. Especially since Ino keeps chiding her about her clothes weren't feminine (Sakura had to snort to that, it wasn't like she walks around wearing male clothes), and therefore not date worthy. Sakura goes through that torture, every time, just for him and he still doesn't say anything.

Sakura knew that Sasuke really wasn't that much of a talker, but she was his girl friend for crying out loud! He should at least say a few words to her, instead looking at her and grunting Hn.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you talk to me that much?" Sakura blurted out, not being able to keep her mouth shut. She blushed.

Sasuke looked at his girl friend and raised his brows in question.

She quickly shook her head and blushed some more. That was such a stupid question to ask Sasuke, the man who managed to turn more than 200,000 words into Hn and Aa.

Sasuke growled and glared at his girl friend, silently persuading her to continue what she was saying.

Sakura thought about continuing. After all, she already slipped, might as well tell him how she felt. Maybe he'd get the message and start to talk to her more. Pfft, fat chance. But she did continue.

"It's just that, I know you don't really talk much," she started, trying to stay calm, "but I'm your freaking girl friend!" her voice raising a bit. She didn't want to get mad at Sasuke, but it was just so infuriating "You should talk to me, even just a bit, and maybe compliment me with more than just Hn."

Sasuke smirked at his now fuming girl friend, amused. That signature smirk added wood to the fire, and made her madder.

"Wait here." Sasuke told her, abruptly standing up.

Sakura was about to retort but he was already out of the living room. She started ranting to herself about how big a jerk he was. She told him how he felt about his lack of words and he suddenly stands and up orders her to wait. He didn't even warn her that he was going to stand, which was so mean of him, considering that Sakura was leaning on him.

She was still ranting when Sasuke entered the living room. She stopped mid-thought when she saw what he was holding – her guitar.

Sasuke sat on the table in front of Sakura.

"What are you doing with my guitar?" Sakura asked, very confused.

There were only a handful of things one could do with a guitar – play it, play it _and_ sing, use it to hit someone or something, make a crowd in a concert wild by destroying it along with a few other musical instruments and maybe an amp or two – it was impossible for Sasuke to do any of those. It was unfathomable! Even the using the guitar to hit someone (Naruto) option was not possible, Sasuke's ego wouldn't allow him to beat up Naruto with a musical instrument. Fists and a fews justsus were perfect for that.

"Aa," Sasuke said, "Listen."

Before Sakura could even rant on about Sasuke being bossy, he started to play the guitar. And singing "_Standing close to me, close enough to reach, perfect time to tell her. But I can't even put the words together. Paralyzing eyes, getting in my disguise. Can't you see me hiding? What am I afraid of a finding? I know what I'm thinking. But the words won't come out..."_

Sakura couldn't help but let out a fan girly squeal, and who would blame her? Uchiha Sasuke, _the _Uchiha Sasuke was singing to her! Sasuke looked at her intently, smiriking at her blush, and kept playing. "_If eyes could speak, one look would say everything. About the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak, I wouldn't have to talk."_

He continued strumming, and started singing again. "_Here we go again trying to pretend my hands are steady. The way she looks tonight isn't helping. Vision's getting blurred, gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never. There's only one way to the answer. I know what to tell her. But the words won't come out. If eyes could speak, one look would say everything. About the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak, I wouldn't have to talk."_

He had such a beautiful voice, Sakura thought she might faint. But she fought the urge to, she so did not want to miss out on her Sasuke-kun's singing. "_Maybe I can finally care of us. Finally get the nervous people mind. And tell you the things I can't say. And baby I would look into your eyes, and maybe you will finally realize: WORDS ARE JUST WORDS ANYWAY. If eyes could speak, one look would say everything. About the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak, I wouldn't have to talk"_

Sakura's eyes started to get teary, not just because Sasuke was singing to her, but because of the lyrics. "_If eyes could speak, one look would say everything. About the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you dress, the way your beauty leaves me breathless. If eyes could speak, I wouldn't have to talk._"

As soon as Sasuke put Sakura's guitar down, she hugged him. Well, glomped him, actually, still crying happy tears. Sakura would've never thought that Sasuke, with the overly inflated ego, would sing to her. Let alone a song that was so uncannily spot on as this.

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's head and made it so they were face to face staring into each others' eyes. Sakura didn't know why, maybe it was the song, but somehow she saw everything she wanted Sasuke to tell her in his dark eyes.

"Hn, Sakura," He paused, looking away, eyebrows furrowing, like he was thinking. Then he looked back at her, "I'm sorry if I haven't been as vocal as you would want me to."

Sakura couldn't help what she was hearing, Sasuke was saying that he was sorry! That was one for the history books.

"I wrote that song for you, I hope you liked it," Sasuke blushed. "And I hope that you got what I was trying to say."

Sakura grinned widely at him. He wrote her a song! She was the luckiest female in the whole world! No, scratch that, in the whole universe! (Assuming that there are other females in the universe. For all Sakura knew, maybe other beings had no gender, or were all male.) Take that you females!

She kissed him and the cheek, "Sasuke-kun. Thank you so much." Her grin never left her face, "that meant so much to me."

"Hn, I'll try to talk more. For you." He said, and Sakura giggled.

"Good," Sakura said cheekily. "After all, eyes _can't_ really speak, so _you _have to."

Sakura hugged him again, and he hugged back.

"Aa," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't stop himself from smirking. At that, Sakura giggled again.

aww, end flashback.

Sakura grinned at the memory. After that, she was okay with Sasuke's non-loquaciousness. Although, he did start talking to her more, a bit. Just to her, though. He was still the same Hn-and-Aa saying Sasuke towards others.

She heard a knock on her door and went to open it. She was surprised to see the man who was in her flashback, Uchiha Sasuke. She enthusiastically tackled him with a hug.

"Sasuke-kun! You're early!" Sakura said and smiled at him.

"Hn," Sasuke said. He kissed her forehead and followed Sakura into her apartment. "We finished the mission early. It's not like you don't like the fact that I'm early."

She giggled, Sasuke really did keep the promise he made months ago.

"Of course I do." She smiled.

They sat in silence, Sakura letting her boy friend rest for a while. He already knew that she had the day off, since he went to the Hokage before going to Sakura's. After a while, she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at his bubbly girl friend.

"Will you sing for me?"

Looks like her day off isn't going to be boring at all.

* * *

Well, I was bored and had nothing else to do, so I decided to write my very first fic. I hope it's not _that_ bad.

Song: If Eyes Could Speak - Devon Wekheiser. It's a really good song, you guys should listen to it.

Take care! And review? =)


End file.
